Just another lazy day
by Jil
Summary: Ein zunächst unspektatulärer Nachmittag gewinnt unerwartet an Spannung, als Omi sich nach einer Kissenschlacht auf Kens Bauch sitzend wiederfindet... Yaoi: OmiXKen
1. Just another lazy day

"just another lazy day"

Story by: Jil

Warnings: Yaoi (OmixKen); sap(!!), n bisschen angst(?) und lime

Special thanks to: Sue und Coksie. Danke fürs Korrektur- und Probelesen!

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen von Takehito Koyasu&Co. Die Jungs gehören nicht mir (ich leide sehr darunter -sniff-) und mit dieser Story verdiene ich keinen mickrigen Cent!

"Frühling... die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brechen durch den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel und beglücken die Erde mit ihrer warmen - !!" Omi schaltete genervt um. Frühling! Draußen war von der ach-so-herrlichen, angepriesenen und warmen Wonnejahreszeit nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen. Entweder regnete es in Strömen oder es regnete... Bindfäden.

Nächster Kanal: TV Tokyo. "... das waren die Nachrichten und jetzt: das Wetter..." diese Worte genügten ihm bereits und Omi zappte flink weiter, gähnte dann zum wiederholten male, um seiner Missmutigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen und schmiss schließlich hoffnungslos die Fernbedienung auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. Er stand auf und streckte sich in Richtung Decke.

"Wirklich GAR nichts in der Glotze..." stellte Ken apathisch fest und streckte die Beine von sich, während er sich mit der rechten Hand durch die dunklen Haare fuhr um anschließend damit seinen Kopf auf der Armlehne abzustützen. Omi seufzte zustimmend. War das öde! Nichts los: der Laden war geschlossen, weil Mittagspause war, seine Hausaufgaben waren längst erledigt, weil er sie zu sehr gehasst hatte, und interessante Homepageinhalte schienen in letzter Zeit sowieso Mangelware zu sein. Er seufzte noch einmal und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Ken wusste nicht ob er dieses Seufzen hasste oder liebte. Es klang so sehr nach Weltuntergang... deswegen beschloss er, es nicht zu mögen. "Omi, seufz' hier nicht so rum'..." wollte Ken anfangen doch da platzte Yohji in die düstere Stimmung dieses Nachmittages und rief, ganz offensichtlich überaus gut gelaunt: "Sporty und Sweety sitzen auf der Couch und seufzen! Na, hat man so was schon mal gesehen! ?" Er lachte sein über alle Maßen ansteckendes Yohji-Lachen, was in diesem Moment allerdings seine Wirkung total verfehlte, und ließ sich elegant, soweit dies bei seiner Körpergröße möglich war, auf den Sessel gleiten. "Ach da fällt mir ein..." er sprang munter wieder auf. "Ich Hab' euch doch was mitgebracht!" Yohji grinste die beiden Beifall heischend an, erntete jedoch nur gelangweilte und genervte Blicke. "Bloß keinen Applaus..." begann der Leader zu schmollen, langte trotz allem in den unauffälligen schwarzen Stoffbeutel, und rupfte eine Schachtel Erdbeeren heraus: "TADAAA! Die ersten Frühlingsboten!"

"Sind das nicht normalerweise die Frühblüher?" fieselte Omi. "Und gibt's Erdbeeren eigentlich nicht erst im Sommer?" setzte Ken noch einen drauf. "Mit so' ner Einstellung..." grummelte Yohji, mittlerweile selbst ungehalten: "Macht doch, was ihr wollt!" Ich wollte euch ja nur ne Freude machen... dachte der Leader resignierend und verlies leicht gekränkt das Zimmer in Richtung... Küche! Eine Rauchen... dachte Omi und schielte kurz und äußerst unauffällig zu Ken, ehe er sich wieder der Fernsehzeitschrift widmete. Dieser seufzte nun seinerseits und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne ne ne..." Macht doch, was ihr wollt... Ken blickte verstohlen zu dem lesenden Blondschopf hinüber und eine verdammt quälende Frage schoss ihm in den Sinn: Wenn ich machen würde, was ich will... hey,... ob diese kleinen, hellen Härchen in seinem Nacken so weich sind, wie sie aussehen?

"Meinst du nicht, wir waren zu hart zu ihm?" bemerkte Omi plötzlich belustigt und Ken wunderte sich doch sehr, als er registrierte, wie fies der sonst ach-so-liebe Sonnenschein drauf sein konnte. "Wenn er selbst immer so hart ist..." warf Ken nach einigem Überlegen zweideutig in den Raum und Omi wurde, haargenau, wie er erwartet hatte, rot, wie eine... Ja, wie denn? Tomate is' dumm, die schmecken nich so süß. Dachte Ken und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Omi, wie eine der Erdbeeren leuchtete. "Aber Ken-kun!" piepte der Jüngere, nachdem er seine Fassung wieder gesammelt hatte und warf die Zeitschrift nach dem sich kringelnden Jungen. "Du bist so versaut!" schalt Omi ihn glucksend und versuchte nun seinerseits, dem segelnden Kissen auszuweichen. "Kann ich ja nichts dafür, wenn du immer gleich das Falsche denkst!" lachte Ken breit und bekam als Dank einige Federn in die Nase. Er nieste, was ihn für eine Millisekunde vollkommen hilflos machte, Omi so dazu veranlasste sich auf ihn zu stürzen, und ihm die Geschosse zu entreißen. "Hahaaa!" lachte er und tat, als hätte er ein besonders gefährliches Ungeheuer bezwungen. "Jetzt habe ich dich in meiner Gewalt!"Er drückte Ken auf das Sofa, setzte sich, nicht ganz ohne den ein oder anderen Hintergedanken, auf seinen Bauch und verharrte dort machtdemonstrierend. Der Ältere stöhnte unter dem Gewicht auf und wurde sich dann der, nicht mehr ganz so brüderlichen, Situation bewusst.

Er unterdrückte mit aller Macht gewisse Hormone und meinte mit der letzten Beherrschung, die ihm geblieben war und die ihn noch so gerade davon abhielt über diesen Jungen herzufallen: "Na... bequem auf meinem Bauch?" Omi sah ihm offen in die Augen und ließ seine Hände auf Kens Brust ruhen. "Ja." Sagte er knapp aber mit einem Ton in der Stimme der nun erahnen ließ, wie zärtlich und liebevoll er eigentlich zu ihm sein wollte. Omi neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, was bei Ken das ohnehin stetig wachsende Verlangen verstärkte ihn zu berühren; zu küssen und ihn zu... Ken Hidaka! Verdammt noch mal! Was denkst du nur? Er ist dein bester Freund... praktisch schon, wie ein Bruder und du stellst dir vor, wie es wäre, wenn... Ken fühlte sich so ziemlich hilflos in dieser Situation und der eiserne Blick, den der Junge über ihm auf ihn warf, verbesserte seine wirren Gedankengänge auch nicht gerade. Doch plötzlich wusste er, wieso er sich nicht darauf einlassen wollte... konnte. Ich habe Angst... dachte Ken. Ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert, wenn ich ihn zu sehr liebe... Omi blickte ihm nun forschend ins Gesicht. Was denkst du Ken-kun? Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich nicht weiß, was du denkst... und es ist kein gutes Gefühlt... Trotz dem beugte er sich langsam zu Ken hinunter und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze ganz leicht seine Wange. Der Junge atmete schnell und ungleichmäßig. Omi spürte den heißen, feuchten Atem an seinem Ohr und schloss genussvoll die Augen. Suchend, sanft und zärtlich begannen seine weichen Lippen über Kens Gesicht zu wandern und strichen über seine Stirn, seine Lider und schließlich...

Ken drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schob Omi langsam aber mit Bestimmtheit von sich. Das war der Punkt. An diesem Punkt wusste der Jüngere nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Diese Situation war ihm auf einmal so fremd, dass er nur mühsam versuchen konnte sie einzuschätzen... aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete... es gelang ihm nicht und diese stechende Ungewissheit tat fast genauso weh, wie eine endgültige Ablehnung. Ken tat nichts... sagte nichts, er sah ihn nur an. Was bedeutete das? Und dann diese Wärme in seinen Augen... diese liebevolle Wärme leuchtete, wie ein Versprechen auf ewige Freundschaft.

Was war wichtiger? Darüber schien Ken nachzudenken. Freundschaft oder Liebe? Liebe oder Freundschaft? War es denn in gewisser Hinsicht nicht sogar das Gleiche? In Omis Kopf drehte sich alles. Hatte er überhaupt ein Recht auf Freunde? Geschweige denn auf Liebe? Er tötete Menschen... dessen war er sich mehr als bewusst. Es waren schlechte Menschen denen er Nacht für Nacht das Leben nahm - aber war dies Grund genug um über ihre Existenz zu entscheiden? Nein, er entschied ja nicht darüber. Er führte nur Befehle aus... eigentlich noch schlimmer. Ohne Gedanken an Schuld... ohne Gewissen... er war fast so aufgewachsen, kannte es kaum anders. Seitdem er elf Jahre alt war gab es keine Liebe in seinem Leben... was davor war wusste er nicht mehr. Mit Weiß trat Ken langsam in diesen Schatten aus Einsamkeit und notgedrungener Eigenverantwortung... wurde sein bester Freund. Omi kannte ihn schließlich in- und auswendig... wusste, was er dachte.Sobald er den Mund aufmachte, konnte er seine Sätze zu Ende führen. Darüber hatten sie immer gelacht und sich gegenseitig aufgezogen.

Lachen konnte Omi schon immer gut... doch es war oft nur Show, um die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchten. Nur Ken hatte ihn durchschaut. Der tollpatschige und gerade deshalb drei mal so liebenswerte Ken, den alle immer mit seiner Schusseligkeit aufzogen. Obwohl er dadurch manchmal so unfreiwillig vertrottelt und grob wirkte, hatte er doch mehr Feingespür im kleinen Finger als zum Beispiel Aya in der ganzen Hand. Doch alleine diese sensible Aufmerksamkeit, für alle Dinge um ihn herum, machte ihm die Arbeit einfach zur Hölle. Omi wusste, dass es für Ken weit schwieriger war und ihn innerlich langsam aber sicher zerriss. Man sah es ihm an... jedes mal, wenn er, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, auf dem Sofa saß und sich Selbst Vorwürfe machte, wäre Omi am liebsten zu ihm gegangen, hätte ihn in den Arm genommen und feste an sich gedrückt, aber... was hätte Ken dazu gesagt? Er konnte sein Gewissen nicht so einfach weg sperren, wie die anderen aber hatte Omi dann das Recht, sich in seine tiefsten Gefühle einzumischen, selbst wenn seine Absichten freundschaftlicher Natur waren? Sollte das nicht jeder mit sich selbst ausmachen? Jeder einzelne Auftrag brachte Ken und sein Gewissen von neuem in einen Konflikt aus dem er nur schwer heraus kam - doch dies hier war schließlich kein Auftrag. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen über Recht und Unrecht seines Handelns zu machen. Liebe war Liebe und kaum jemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie sei unrecht. Ob nun zwischen Mann und Frau oder zwischen zwei Jungen. Aber...

Es ist doch Liebe,... oder etwa nicht? Ken sah ihm immer noch ins Gesicht ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter gerührt zu haben. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich nun und er spürte den heißen Atem des Jungen auf seinen kalten Lippen, fühlte förmlich, wie Omis Anspannung alleine schon die Luft zum zerreißen brachte... der Jüngere zitterte während er seinem Freund hoffend in die Augen starrte, aber dieser konnte ihn nicht küssen. Etwas in Ken verbot ihm, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen... er wusste nun, was es war... und es war nicht das erste mal, das sich diese Blockade zwischen seinen Willen und seine Macht über seinen eigenen Körper schob - er war, wie gelähmt vor Liebe. Omis Herz klopfte wie wild. War das falsch? Dachte er. Hätte ich ihm nicht zeigen sollen, wie sehr ich ihn mag? Aber warum hat er dann... ?

"W- Wieso küsst du mich nicht?" flüsterte Omi und in seinen Augen lag eine verzweifelte Angst vor Ablehnung. Er beugte sich schnell zurück, langte sich mit der linken Hand ins errötete Gesicht und fuhr sich langsam über die Nasenspitze, wie er es immer tat, wenn er höchst verwirrt war. Ken wich seinem starren Blick schwer aus und nahm wieder Abstand von ihm, die dunklen Haare streichelten seine Wange während sich sein Kopf ergeben senkte: "Wenn ich dich berühre,... wirst du früher oder später daran zugrunde gehen, dass ich dich mehr liebe als alles andere auf der Welt." Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, unfähig den Jüngeren auch nur an zusehen und seufzte so endlos tief, dass dieser nicht einschätzen konnte ob es Verzweiflung, Trauer, oder sogar beides war, was aus seinem Innersten emporstieg. "Aber wenn ich dich jetzt nicht küsse werde ich ohnehin sterben!" flüsterte Omi schließlich schwach, beugte sich wieder langsam zu ihm und sein Mund berührte Kens Lippen nur flüchtig zart, fast ängstlich. Ken hielt den Atem an und senkte die Lider. Dieser Kuss war wie eine weiße Feder in einem Aschemeer von Gleichgültigkeit. Ein Streicheln auf seiner gebrochenen Seele.

Ken atmete schwerer und seine Sorgen schienen so aus ihm heraus zu strömen. Leicht und unschuldig, wie ein Engel, schwebten Omis weiche Lippen wieder und wieder über seine eigenen, jagten ihm angenehme Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab und der warme; erregt zitternde, Atem des Jungen, schenkte Ken die stetig wachsende Gewissheit, dass dort noch mehr war... es würde nicht bei diesem einen, ersten Mal bleiben. Und es ist wirklich das erste Mal für ihn... durchfuhr es Ken während Omi seine Hände berührte und sanft anfing sie zu streicheln und zu massieren. Jedoch die Art, wie ungeheuer sanft und gezielt der Junge die leicht geöffneten Lippen auf seinem Gesicht platzierte und seine heiße; feuchte Zunge fast brutal kurz Kens Haut berühren ließ, im Zusammenspiel mit dem leichten; provozierenden umschließen und reiben seiner Finger, konnte unmöglich die Willkür eines unwissenden Amateurs sein. Er hoffte darauf, das ihm wenigstens ein einziger, endloser Augenblick vergönnt war, wie dieser, jetzt und hier... obwohl er genau wusste das es ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch war. Omi hielt inne und sah ihm aufmerksam aber immer noch leicht zweifelnd ins Gesicht. Wie reagierte der hübsche Junge auf seine, nun doch so offensichtlichen Gefühle? Hatte er alles richtig gemacht? Gab es überhaupt etwas, was man bei einem Menschen, den man so sehr liebte wie Omi es tat, falsch machen konnte?

Er streichelte Kens Wange und malte sanft mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers das Schriftzeichen für Liebe auf die gerötete Stelle unter diesem wunderschönen Auge, dessen Farbe Omi vom ersten Moment an geliebt hatte, ohne sich dessen bis jetzt wirklich bewusst gewesen zu sein. Er senkte seinen Kopf an Kens Ohr und kitzelte ihn zärtlich indem er die Augen langsam öffnete und schloss, und seine langen Wimpern somit die empfindliche Stelle streiften, an der sich Hals und Wangenknochen trafen. Der Junge atmete nun schwerer und unüberhörbar lauter. Omi erahnte lächelnd die Spitzen der graden, weißen Zähne die nun zu sehen waren und er küsste leicht seinen Hals. Langsam öffnete Ken die Augen, hob den Kopf und traf wieder den scheinbar unergründlichen, tiefblauen Blick des blonden Jungen, der ihm so nah stand und den er so über alle Maßen liebte, dass es sinnlos schien ihn berühren zu wollen ohne sich dabei zu verbrennen und an den Wunden zu sterben. "Wir können das nicht tun, Omi..." flüsterte Ken heiser und sein Blick blieb am jungfräulichen Mund seines Gegenübers hängen, während er über die sanften Gesichtszüge dieses engelsgleichen Wesens wanderte. Wie gerne würde ich ihn richtig... seine Zunge benetzte kurz unbewusst seine Lippen und fuhr unruhig zurück an ihren Platz. Omi ließ seine Fingerspitzen schwach über Kens Mund fahren und brachte ihn dazu, dass er vergaß, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Statt dessen küsste er die Kuppen dieser schmalen Finger, die trotz der harten Arbeit im Blumenladen so geschmeidig zart waren, dass es fast so schien, als hätte Omi nicht auch nur einmal in seinem Leben irgendein Werkzeug angerührt. "Nicht denken..." flüsterte der Junge bebend, schloss die Augen und küsste Ken lange und mit einer Intensität auf den geschlossenen Mund, dass es ihm vollends die Sprache verschlug und er sich seinen heftigen Gefühlen nur noch hingab.

Ein Atemzug... ein Leben... Niemand konnte sie jetzt trennen. Ken drückte sachte den schlanken Körper an sich und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Omis weiche Haare als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt... um jede einzelne Berührung bis in alle Ewigkeit auszukosten. Sanft strich Ken über seinen zarten Nacken und den schlanken Hals von dem er sogar geträumt hatte, wenn Omi mit dem Rücken gewandt zu ihm stand und er durch bloßes ansehen nur das Gefühl erahnen konnte, welches auf ihn wartete wenn er diesen Fleck Haut berühren würde, den noch nie zuvor jemand anders vor ihm berührt hatte und der darauf wartete seine Unschuld zu verlieren. Ja... sie sind so weich, wie sie aussehen... dachte er und kitzelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die filigranen Härchen in Omis Nacken. Oh jaaa... Omi stöhnte leicht und streichelte Kens Rücken intensiver. Seine Zunge strich langsam und herausfordernd über die trockenen Lippen des dunkelhaarigen und viel erfahreneren Jungen, der zwar nur ein Jahr mehr zählte, aber nicht die Hälfte seines Lebens vergessen hatte, so, wie er. "Bist du dir sicher, Omi...?" hauchte Ken schluckend und sein Körper wollte sich den Liebkosungen wieder entwinden um die ersehnte Antwort abzuwarten. "So sicher, wie noch nie in meinem Leben." flüsterte Omi zwischen den Küssen die er Ken schenkte, verteilt über seinen Hals, entlang des Haaransatzes und wieder hinunter zu der kleinen Kuhle die das Schlüsselbein bildet.

Ken stöhnte leise auf als Omis Zunge diese Stelle berührte und leicht dagegen drückte während sein heißer Atem gegen den Hals des anderen schlug und zu einem noch schnelleren Temperaturanstieg in seinem Körper sorgte. In seiner Leistengegend begann es gefährlich zu kribbeln, er wand sich leicht um dem Gefühl seiner wachsenden Erektion Einhalt zu gebieten aber... Ken konnte seine Leidenschaft nun nicht mehr im Zaum halten... er wollte es auch gar nicht mehr und ihm war, als würde er gleich kollabieren. Omi küsste sich seinen Hals hinauf und biss so zart in sein Ohrläppchen, dass er von einem leidenschaftlichen Schaudern geschüttelt wurde und kurz aufstöhnte. Nun konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten, er musste ihn ganz an sich spüren... Ken umfasste Omi an Hüfte und Taille und zog ihn fest aber sanft zurück auf seinen Schoß. Er sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen... jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Es gab nur noch eine Richtung, in die sie gehen konnten, aber dieser Weg schien so verrückt und verlockend zugleich, dass es beiden fast den Atem raubte während sie sich verlangend in die erröteten, und von kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckten, Gesichter starrten. Plötzlich schlang Omi die Arme um Kens Hals und die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Sie umschlangen einander fest und Omi konnte sich Ken gar nicht nah genug fühlen. Er drückte sich, so eng wie er nur konnte an ihn heran während seine Zunge tief in den noch so fremden Mund eindrang und sich erregt gegen Kens presste, sie streichelte; jagte; neckte... der Junge hielt sich noch einigermaßen zurück, jedoch konnte Omi kaum genug von seinem Geschmack kriegen und er drückte Ken gegen die Sofalehne während seine Hände geschickt den Saum des völlig überflüssigen Shirts fanden und er es hochzog um die sanften Konturen der Bauchmuskeln zu berühren, von welchen er Nachts die wildesten Phantasien hatte und von denen er nun endlich im Begriff war, sie in die Tat um zusetzen. Ken riss leicht erstaunt die Augen auf. "Omi..." nuschelte er machtlos, mit dessen Zunge im Mund und spannte seine Oberschenkel an während er den Po seines Freundes streichelte, drückte und das T-Shirt hoch schob um die weiche Haut zu liebkosen, welche über der erstaunlich harten Wirbelsäule und den angespannten Muskeln lag. Als Ken leise anfing zu stöhnen und noch heftiger zu atmen begann, grinste Omi schelmisch. Wissend presste er seinen Unterkörper fester an Kens Schoß und spürte dessen Erregung deutlich durch die verwaschene Jeans, die er oft trug, wenn sie im Laden arbeiteten. Einen angeregten Kommentar konnte sich der Unschuldsengel so gerade noch verkneifen. Statt dessen begann er, sich geschmeidig langsam gegen ihn zu bewegen und Ken erschauerte, als er spürte, wie Omis Finger geschickt begannen den Reißverschluss zu öffnen.

Ein leises und verlangendes "Jaa..." entschlüpfte seinen Lippen aber dann schluckte er und atmete tief ein, als Omi den Saum seiner Boxershorts langsam herunterzog... sanft umschloss Ken das Handgelenk des anderen Jungen und zog seine Finger fort. "Was...?" flüsterte der Abgewiesene perplex und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand über Kens Wange. "Willst du das wirklich?" flüsterte Ken und hoffte auf ein Ja, aber er würde nichts von Omi verlangen, was dieser nicht auch aus freien Stücken tun würde. "Ken." sagte Omi sanft und küsste ihn behutsam und liebevoll auf den Mund. Seine blonden Haare kitzelten Ken... Er ist einfach zu gut für diese Welt. Dachte der Jüngere und schloss langsam die Augen. "Nimm meine Hand..." flüsterte Omi bebend und Ken umfasste sie beinahe ganz mit seiner eigenen. "Und nun..." fuhr er leise fort und atmete ruhig ein und aus. "Was willst du, Ken-kun?" Omi hielt die Augen geschlossen und spürte, wie seine Hand kurz gedrückt und dann zart gestreichelt wurde. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien Ken nachzudenken aber nachdem Omis Hand kurz und sanft nach unten geführt wurde und er fast begeistert aufstöhnte als sie den warmen Bauch berührte, zog Ken sie wieder nach oben und küsste leidenschaftlich seine Finger. Omi öffnete die Augen und sah ihn leicht verständnislos an. "Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte Ken auf diesen Blick hin und küsste ihn lange und innig. Omi seufzte glücklich und streichelte seinen Bauch. "Du hast recht... Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt..."

"... jetzt habt ihr erst mal Schicht!"

Yohji stand, die Arme verschränkt und mit leicht verstörtem Blick, im Türrahmen und sah die beiden versucht streng und hoffnungslos inautoritär an. Wie auf Knopfdruck wurde der Jüngste knallrot und Ken starrte den Unruhestifter einfach nur fassungslos und mit einem benebelten Blick à la Ich-glaub-das-jetzt-nich-der-steht-da-doch-nicht-ernsthaft an. "Yohji-kun, wir..." wollte Omi stotternd anfangen eine Erklärung abzuliefern, von dessen Inhalt und Umfang er sich alles andere als sicher war, aber der Angesprochene ging gar nicht erst darauf ein, sondern holte tief Luft und brachte fast schon angespannt hauchend hervor: "Was ihr da macht, is' eure Sache." Er fuhr sich extrem unkontrolliert durch die dunklen Haare, drehte sich schwungvoll um und stapfte wankend wieder in Richtung Laden, die beiden "Liebenden" einfach zurücklassend. Ken und Omi... fummelnd auf der Couch... dachte Yohji und sehnte sich nach einer beruhigenden Zigarette... aber der Qualm schadete den Pflanzen, hatte er mal irgendwo gelesen... gelesen? Behauptete Aya das nicht nur, um ihn von Rauchen abzuhalten? Verdammt, darum geht's hier nicht! Dachte Yohji und gleich darauf hatte er wieder das Bild im Kopf, welches er die nächsten Stunden wohl nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würde... Er hatte die beiden schließlich regelrecht beim knutschen ertappt.

Er, der nach eigener Einschätzung mit Abstand heterosexuellste Typ dieser Erde, hatte seine Kumpel beim -knutschen- erwischt! Knutschen! Knutschen!! Dachte Yohji und gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, welcher sich höchstwahrscheinlich wie verzweifeltes Wimmern oder Stöhnen anhören sollte, allerdings nicht ganz sicher zu sein schien, was er denn nun darstellen wollte und letztendlich höchst albern und sonderbar, wie nutzlos, durch die Lippen des einundzwanzigjährigen in die Freiheit entfleuchte und in grenzenloser Stille von keinem menschlichen Wesen jemals wahrgenommen unterging. Scheiße, wie peinlich! Yohji war es irgendwie schwindelig, er wollte sich setzen. Wie mussten die beiden sich jetzt fühlen? Sicher war es ihnen unangenehm... ihm wäre es peinlich gewesen und es sah nicht gerade danach aus, als wären sie schon öfters so nah gekommen. "Himmel - Kens Hose war auf!" sagte Yohji ungewollt laut und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund während er sich seines kindlichen Erstaunens über diese Situation bewusst wurde. Und wo hatten die ihre Finger?? So ganz konnte er das, was er da gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, aber immer noch nicht glauben... der kleine, süße Omi: schüchtern und unbedarft bis zum geht nicht mehr und Ken. Tja, Ken eben - was? Ken war so... so ein null acht fuffzehn großer Bruder verschnitt... aber als Lover? Yohji lies sich kraftlos und leicht überfordert von dieser Situation auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und seufzte schwer. Wieso macht mich das eigentlich so fertig? Yohji spielte nervös mit dem Kuli, welchen er gerade unter einem Berg Nelken, die eigentlich frisch angeschnitten werden sollten, gefunden hatte. Er lies seine Gedanken fliegen aber das endete erschreckender Weise damit, dass er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre mit Ken und Omi rum zu knutschen und das war dann doch nicht so sein Ding... oder?

Yohji grinste leicht verschmitzt über diesen, eigentlich abwegigen, Gedanken als er sich der symbolischen Bedeutung des Kugelschreibers zwischen seinen Fingern bewusst wurde. Meine Güte, bin ich versaut! "Ja, stimmt!" kicherte Omi amüsiert und stolperte, von Ken gekitzelt in den Laden. Als die drei ihre Anwesenheit registrierten, starrten sie sich errötend und ertappt an. Yohji, weil es ihm vorkam, als hätte Omi seine Gedanken gelesen und die anderen beiden weil... nun ja... drei Minuten waren für Gras-über-die-Sache- wachsen-lassen eine zu kurze Zeit. Ken räusperte sich und ging zur Kasse, wo er ungeschickt mit der "Killerschere"(wie Yohji sie nannte, seit er sich übelst damit in den Finger geschnitten hatte) und diversen Schleifen zu hantieren begann. Der Jüngste sah leicht betreten drein, schlich schließlich, in entgegengesetzter Richtung, zu den Topfpflanzen und begann sie neu anzuordnen und die welken Blätter sorgfältig zu entfernen. Yohji stand, für seine Verhältnisse, recht ungraziös auf und atmete lautstark tief ein bevor er sich wortlos daran machte, die eben erwähnten Nelken anzuschneiden. Er hasste diese Blumen, wie die Pest, fiel ihm plötzlich auf. Die dünnen Stängel mit den unansehnlichen Knubbeln waren alles andere als leicht zu verkürzende Schnittpflanzen. Leise fluchend lies er seinen Blick kurz durch den Laden schweifen und an Ken kleben bleiben. Yohji schluckte schwer. Na ja... dachte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Kens breite Schultern hätte er sich ja schon gerne mal ausgeborgt und wenn er es recht bedachte war er doch wirklich alles andere als unattraktiv. Wieso eigentlich nich? dachte Yohji und stieg langsam dahinter, dass man es vielleicht auch einmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten sollte. Und wenn er es sich mal so ganz recht überlegte, hatte es schon öfters Anzeichen für eine stärkere Zuneigung als Freundschaft gegeben... es waren Kleinigkeiten gewesen aber bei genauerem Betrachten... Omi und Ken... Sie fanden immer irgendeinen Weg oder Grund um sich zu berühren. Ob das nun bewusst oder unbewusst geschehen war, mittlerweile grenzte es wirklich stark an das durchaus passend umschreibende Adjektiv "auffällig"... wie oft sie einander durch die Haare wuschelten, sich 'freundschaftlich' an der Schulter berührten und dann lachend mehr oder weniger in den Arm fielen. Ts ts ts... diese beiden Unschuldsengelchen... Yohji grinste plötzlich wissend und erleichtert darüber, dass er sich seines Standpunktes bewusst geworden war. Irgendwie fand er das süß... schon fast zu süß. An Toleranz hatte es ihm im Übrigen ja auch noch nie gefehlt. Schließlich hatten die anderen ihm auch fast grenzenlose entgegengebracht... anders wären die ganzen Frauenbesuche ja auch gar nicht zu entschuldigen gewesen. Mal ganz abgesehen von seinen, wirklich überaus nervigen, Stimmungswechseln die beinahe schon an manisch-depressives Verhalten grenzten. Yohji seufzte und fuhr sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Stirn. "...mal sehen, wie sich das entwickeln wird..." meinte er leise zu sich selbst und lächelte verstohlen.

+OWARI+

Über Kommentare und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen! Danke im Voraus, Jil


	2. Denk' an ERDBEEREN! XD

Just another lazy day: ". denk' an Erdbeeren." - Teil 2/5? Story by: Jil Warnings bzw. Ratings: YAOI!!! (Omi X Ken); sap(!!!); angst(?); lime und OOC (prinzipiell ist so ziemlich jede Fanfic OOC... und die Yaoi-Teile sowieso ^-^°°°!) Special thanks to: Metatron90akaMisato99; Sabsi; Akyo; Sue & Coco Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen ©Takehito Koyasu & project Weiß. (Klartext: Die gehören *leiderleiderleider* nicht mir und Geld krieg' ich hierfür auch nicht...) ||...|| = Gedanken  
  
||Argh... Hunger!|| *tappstapps* ||... ESSEN! || Obwohl man Grundbedürfnis-technische Gedankengänge dieser Art, am ehesten wohl von Ken oder vielleicht noch von Yohji erwartet hätte, war es Omi, welcher leise, soweit man großmütig sein lautes Magenknurren überhörte, die lange Treppe hinunter und entschlossen in Richtung Küche schlich. Angepeiltes Zielobjekt: Kühlschrank! Er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts vernünftiges mehr zu sich genommen, wobei man das Wort "Vernünftig" objektiv betrachten sollte, und in der Mittagspause... nun ja... da hatte er, um es einmal milde auszudrücken, BESSERES zu tun gehabt... ||... wir haben kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt...|| dachte Omi und eine Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, die er nicht abstellen konnte. ||Nur, weil Yohji uns gesehen hat...?Ich versteh' das nicht, wieso ist Ken nicht mehr auf mich zu gekommen... Aber ich hätte ja auch... ach, Mist!|| Beim verlassen seines Bettes, war sein Blick kurz auf die Uhr gefallen und der Begriff "Zeit" hatte durch den letzten Tag eine neue Bedeutung für ihn erlangt. ||Vor fast zwölf Stunden war ich für kurze Zeit der glücklichste Mensch der Welt... oh mein Gott, wie unglaublich kitschig das klingt!|| Er schüttelte den Kopf und lenkte seine Gedanken äußerst umständlich zurück zum derzeit wichtigsten Thema seines Magens: *knurr* Das Stockduster des Raumes erhellte sich mit einem mal , als Omi ruckartig, und somit leider auch sehr geräuschvoll, die Türe des Frischhalteschranks aufriss und lauernd in das Innere starrte. Die größte Auswahl bot sich ihm nicht gerade... Da gab es das Übliche, was man wahrscheinlich in so ziemlich jedem Kühlschrank fand und gerade deshalb als äußerst uninteressant abgestempelt werden konnte: Milch und Eier, welche beide, alleine durch das Aussehen ihrer Verpackung, einen alles andere als frischen Eindruck machten; mehrere Fertiggerichte aus Reis oder Nudeln mit vitaminlosen gemüseartigen Substanzen dessen Aggregatzustand schon nicht mehr zu definieren war, sowie einige vergessene Becher Yoghurt, auf dessen Verfallsdatum Omi vorsichtshalber keinen Blick warf. Er war sowieso auf etwas ganz anderes aus... etwas leckeres, mit Vitaminen und etwas, das man essen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung in das nächste Krankenhaus eingeliefert zu werden. Sein Blick blieb nun an dem gesuchten Paket Erdbeeren hängen und entschlossen grabschte er nach den süßen Früchtchen um ihnen das näherrückende Schicksal als verschimmelter Abfall zu ersparen, welchem die eben erwähnten Lebensmittel augenscheinlich schon zum Opfer gefallen waren. Omi seufzte zufrieden und lies sich kurzentschlossen direkt vor dem Kühlschrank nieder um seinen Mitternachtsimbiss einzunehmen.  
  
||Frustfressen... wie die Mädchen in den Soaps, stopfen auch alles in sich rein...||  
  
Er schob sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund und biss genussvoll hinein.  
  
||Mmhm... ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut die schmecken..."|| dachte Omi und schloss die Augen, während seine Zunge über die leicht geöffneten Lippen glitt um die süße Flüssigkeit abzulecken. Plötzlich spürte er etwas warmes, weiches auf seinem Mund. * ||?!||* Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, und blickte direkt in Kens entspannte Gesichtszüge, welche sich nun langsam wieder von ihm entfernten. Ein sanfter Kuss... "K... Ken-kun!" hauchte der Junge angespannt und atmete kurz darauf erleichtert aus. "Hast du mich erschreckt." gab Omi ehrlich zu und fuhr sich ertappt an die Nasenspitze während eine leichte Röte begann seine Wangen zu erobern. "Du hast so süß ausgesehen..." flüsterte Ken noch ehrlicher und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Omis errötende Wange. ...Dieser sah ihn einfach nur an. Ken neigte den Kopf leicht und wie aus einem Reflex heraus, schnellten die Hände des anderen Jungen nach oben, um durch seine Haare zu fahren. Diese dunklen, dichten und weichen Haare. ||Ich könnte meine Hände für Ewig in ihnen vergraben...|| Omi lächelte Ken verträumt an und zerzauste mit den Fingern sein Haar dermaßen, dass es aussah, als wäre er in einen schweren Sturm geraten. Der Jüngere wollte gerade kundtun wie überaus glücklich er in genau dieser Sekunde war, aber Ken kam ihm zuvor...: "Wieso bist du eigentlich noch wach?" Der Angesprochene starrte ihn perplex an, und wie ein lautes Echo, hallten die Worte in seinen Ohren nach. ||W... Was?|| ... Da hockten sie beide, nur mit Boxershorts (verdammt! ^-^°) bekleidet, in der Küche auf dem Boden, küssten sich liebevoll bis leidenschaftlich... ||Na ja, ziemlich bald WÄRE es leidenschaftlich gewesen!|| beschloss Omi zähneknirschend... ... Jedenfalls war das Einzige, was Ken urplötzlich dazu einfiel: "Wieso bist du noch wach?" ???!!! Der blonde Junge seufzte leise und wand sich fast schon energisch aus Kens Armen. Er stand auf und hob die Erdbeerschachtel mit sich. Die romantische Atmosphäre, mit dem Tick verbotenen, schien entzaubert. Omi antwortete mit Absicht so kühl, wie es ihm seine Stimme erlaubte: "Ich hatte Hunger, außerdem... außerdem hab' ich sowieso die ganze Zeit nicht pennen können..." Ken kniete immer noch vor ihm, und sah ihn erwartend an. So etwas ähnliches hatte er sich schon gedacht aber die Antwort auf seine Frage war nicht zufriedenstellend ausgefallen. "Ich habe auch nachgedacht..." gab er unvermittelt zu. Omi nickte stumm und schob sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund. "Wegen gestern..." flüsterte er wissend, nachdem er brav zu Ende gekaut hatte. Ken senkte den Kopf und Omi setzte sich unweigerlich wieder hin um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "... zu was für einem Ergebnis bist du-" Ken unterbrach ihn mit zitternder Stimme und sah ihn mit einem ?lick in die Augen, den Omi fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Es wird Weiß schaden. Während der Missionen..." Er sprach nicht weiter... Daran hatte Omi bisher keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet... ||Wie naiv von mir...|| "Es wird... es wird Weiß..." stotterte der Junge und sein sonst so klarer und aufgeweckter Blick wurde trübe, schweifte ab von Kens ernstem Gesicht, und die grausamsten Bilder stiegen in ihm auf. Was, wenn einer von ihnen beiden tatsächlich bei einer Mission getötet werden würde... "Ich müsste ständig auf dich aufpassen." Sagte Ken fest, als eine dieser unangenehme Pausen entstand, in der niemand etwas sagte, geschweige denn tat, außer zu starren. Omi glitt zurück in die Realität: "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!" Seine Worte klangen härter als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch Ken lies sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort. "Ich meine, wenn wir einen Auftrag haben... ich kann schon den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen, dass du... dass du vielleicht..." Er griff Omis nackte Oberarme und drückte sie leicht. "Vor Angst..." flüsterte Ken und schluckte schwer. "Vor Angst würde ich sterben... Omi, du bist mein bester Freund, und ich..." Tränen stiegen plötzlich in die tiefblauen Augen und Omi atmete so ein, dass es klang, als würde er ebenso Mut wie Sauerstoff aus der Luft schöpfen wollen. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauchen als er wieder liebevoll durchs Kens Haare wuschelte und flüsterte: "Du wirst mich nicht verlieren." Omi versuchte vergebens ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, und Ken zog ihn, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, beschützend an sich. "Das sagst du so einfach..." Mühsam versuchte er die Tränen herunter zu schlucken, die sich nun auch in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten. "Es gibt keine Garantie fürs Glücklichsein..." flüsterte Omi nah an Kens Ohr, strich mit der Nase liebevoll seine Wange entlang und küsste ihn dann leicht auf den Mund. Ken schluckte schwer und streichelte über Omis Haare während er den Kuss sanft erwiderte. Ein leises Schniefen war zu vernehmen als der Blonde fortfuhr: "Wir können nur versuchen das Beste aus unserem Leben zu machen und den Menschen, die wir lieben, so lange wie möglich..." er holte zitternd Luft und fuhr mit gestärkter Stimme fort: "... nahe zu sein und alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um ihnen zu helfen..." Ken drückte ihn noch fester an sich und der Jüngere nahm das leichte Zittern erst jetzt wahr. Der Körper des achtzehnjährigen bebte unkontrolliert unter den leisen Schluchzern, die sich seiner Kehle entrangen. Er weinte. Omi hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sein Freund wirklich aus tiefster Seele weinte... "Ken!" Er drückte Kens warmen Körper an sich, darum bemüht ihm Trost zu spenden und fuhr mit den Händen seinen bloßen Rücken auf und ab um ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
||Ich will für ihn da sein...||  
  
Nicht nur jetzt, in Momenten, wie diesem... nicht nur als Freund...  
  
||Und ich will...||  
  
Kens Haut war so unglaublich weich und angenehm zu berühren. Es fiel Omi schwer sich auf ein trostspendendes Rückenreiben zu konzentrieren, wenn er wusste, dass... der Junge erschauderte als seine Hände, wie von selbst, am Po seines Freundes angelangt waren. ||Oh Mann, wie gern würde' ich jetzt so richtig zugreifen...|| doch er schalt sich gleich darauf für diesen Gedanken. Ken ging es schlecht, er brauchte ihn jetzt... und gewiss war ungezügelte Leidenschaft momentan so ziemlich das Letzte, was er... Ken nahm sanft Omis Hand und drückte sie mit einer Bestimmtheit auf seinen Hintern, die Omi den Atem raubte... seine angespannten Finger umschlossen nun leicht den wohlgeformten Po seines Freundes und er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte... wie oft hatte er sich eine solche Situation schon gewünscht? Ken schien nervös. Sein Hals war, wie ausgetrocknet und er hatte das schlecht einzuordnende Gefühl von -ganz ehrlich- purer Geilheit gepaart mit ängstlichen Rückzugsgedanken. Es war ohnehin schon unglaublich genug, dass er diesen Schritt als Erster gewagt hatte... auch wenn das zur Folge hatte, dass seine Wangen leuchtend rot glühten und der blonde Junge nun mehr als perplex schien... ||Verdammt, was soll ich'n jetzt machen? Ich kann ihm doch nich... so einfach... an den Arsch greifen!|| Omi war dem Verzweifeln nahe. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen rein freundschaftlichem Körperkontakt und dem nahezu drängenden Verlangen nach... eine Entscheidung erübrigte sich jedoch, als Ken seinen Unterkörper neckend an Omis presste und sein Schlüsselbein entlang heftige Küsse zu verteilen begann. Der Junge spürte die Feuchtigkeit der, noch immer nicht versiegten, Tränen seine Schulter hinunter rinnen, und entspannte sich langsam. "Ken-kun..." Er küsste Kens Wange und strich mit den Fingerspitzen herausfordernd über den Saum seiner Boxershorts. ||Soll ich wirklich... aah, ich muss wissen, wie es sich anfühlt...|| Omi zögerte einen kleinen Augenblick, aber schließlich siegte der Drang Kens nackte Haut unter seinen Händen spüren zu wollen und langsam glitten seine Finger in die dunkelblaue Shorts, legten sich sanft auf seinen Hintern. Der Ältere stöhnte leicht als Omi begann seinen Po zu streicheln und zu massieren. Er biss nicht zu fest in Omis Hals und dieser gab ebenfalls ein erstauntes Stöhnen von sich. Kens Zunge leckte über die helle, empfindliche Haut und sein Mund hinterlies nach kurzer Zeit einen dunklen Bluterguss. Der Jüngere atmete schnell. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, als würde er einen Marathon laufen, während seine Hand unheimlich langsam und zärtlich begann über Kens Hüfte nach vorne zu wandern... Ken hielt den Atem an und legte seinen Kopf ruhig auf Omis Schulter als dessen Finger...  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!!!"  
  
Lautes Keuchen! Omis Atmung ging schnell, sein Puls raste und er fasste sich mit einer zitternden Hand an die verschwitzte Stirn, die Haarsträhnen klebten schon leicht darauf. ||Meine Finger haben doch gerade eben noch...|| Er starrte ungläubig auf seine Handfläche... feine Linien, die sich umeinander wanden und teilweise wieder voneinander entfernten... die Lebenslinie, die Kopflinie und die Schicksalslinie... (Was Yohji halt so für interessante Dinge erzählte, wenn er sturzbesoffen war und gerade von 'nem Date mit einer okkult-begeisterten Tussi wiederkam...). ||Schicksal?|| Hatte er das alles etwa nur geträumt? Das konnte doch nicht... Aber es war so... ||Nur ein Traum...|| ... allerdings ein verdammt guter Traum. Er schluckte schwer. Seine Kehle war trocken und seine Wangen glühten förmlich... Angenommen, man nähme die Letzte der beiden Steigerungsformen des Wortes "heiß", Omis derzeitiger Zustand wäre damit nur annähernd beschrieben gewesen... Klartext: ihm war mehr als heiß, also schlug er mit einer schnellen Armbewegung die Decke zurück um sich Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Geschockt starrte er auf seine Boxershorts und deren nicht zu übersehende Ausmaße... bisher nur theoretisch aber somit auch praktisch bewiesen, war sie wohl doch geräumiger als es zunächst den Anschein hatte... Omi stöhnte laut auf und lies sich erschöpft nach hinten in sein Kissen fallen. ||Verdammt... ich will das jetzt nicht... nicht so alleine. Nicht ohne Ken!|| Der verwirrte Junge wusste nicht ob er über seine Situation lächeln oder weinen sollte. Dieser Traum war so real gewesen... so unglaublich real und aufregend und... ||Einfach geil.|| Der Kopf wurde hektisch zur Seite gedreht um das purpurrote Gesicht zu verbergen. ||... vor wem denn eigentlich?|| Seine Nase seufzend in die warme Matratze drückend, fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen ins Haar, wo er es durchwuselte, als würde er dadurch wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen... ||denkanwasandresdenkanwasandresdenkan... ERDBEEREN!|| Omi sprang mit einem Mal auf und verdrängte so gut es ging seine Erektion. Ein unheimlicher Heißhunger hatte ihn gepackt, an den er sich noch Jahre später erinnern würde... an diese komische Nacht würde er sich ohnehin Jahre später noch erinnern können... Entschlossen stand er auf und öffnete vorsichtig seine Zimmertüre, nachdem er sich eine frische Boxershorts übergestreift hatte... Besagte Zimmertür quietschte von Zeit zu Zeit unanhörlich aber heute schien sie einen guten Tag zu haben... eine gute Nacht? Er drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er Richtung Treppe schlich. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display seines Funkweckers und er würde mehr wissen... 1.49h Morgens und 16 Sekunden, 17 Sekunden, 18... Omi wandte sich wieder dem Flur zu, und seufzte leise während er den ersten Schritt auf die kalten Dielen tat. ||Vor fast zwölf Stunden war ich für kurze Zeit der glücklichste Mensch der Welt... oh mein Gott, wie unglaublich kitschig das klingt!|| "Häh?" sagte Omi leise zu sich selbst und kratzte sich am Kopf. Das kam ihm verräterisch bekannt vor... Thema verfehlt! Er hatte nen Mordshunger, also interessierte ihn momentan nur eins: ESSEN! Zumindest versuchte er sich das so gut es ging einzureden... Relativ munter tappte er hinunter in die Küche und öffnete die Kühlschranktüre... Die größte Auswahl bot sich ihm nicht gerade... Da gab es das Übliche, was man wahrscheinlich in so ziemlich jedem Kühlschrank fand und gerade deshalb als äußerst uninteressant abgestempelt werden konnte: Milch und Eier, welche beide, alleine durch das Aussehen ihrer Verpackung, einen alles andere als frischen Eindruck machten; mehrere Fertiggerichte aus Reis oder Nudeln mit vitaminlosen gemüseartigen Substanzen dessen Aggregatzustand schon nicht mehr zu definieren war, sowie einige vergessene Becher Yoghurt, auf dessen Verfallsdatum Omi vorsichtshalber keinen Blick warf. Alles vollkommen uninteressant... er wollte nur die roten, süßen und saftigen... "Zettel?" Omi starrte völlig entgeistert auf den weißen Zettel, der auf den Erdbeeren thronte und ihn fett angrinste... Ein heftiges Nasereiben wurde in Angriff genommen... gefolgt von einem irritierten Zwinkern und dem misstrauischen Hochziehen einer Augenbraue. ||Moment mal... das kam nicht in meinem Traum vor und Zettel können nicht grinsen!|| Er nahm Erdbeerschachtel mitsamt Zettel aus dem Frischhalteschrank und ließ die Türe geräuschvoll zufallen. Keine besonders intelligente Aktion, denn so war es wieder -dunkel-. Omi, nun vollkommen duselig, öffnete den Kühlschrank erneut und faltete vorsichtig das Papier auseinander, als würde er befürchten, es könne in Flammen aufgehen, explodieren oder ähnliche Aktionen... Einige, wenige, Zeilen standen dort geschrieben... also, so etwas, wie ein Brief... Ein Brief? Im Kühlschrank? "Merkwürdiger Postkastenersatz..." murmelte Omi leise vor sich hin. An wen der wohl war...  
  
An OMI: Ich warte auf dich in meinem Zimmer. Bring die Erdbeeren mit und bleib nicht allzu lange vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stehen, sonst erkältest du dich!  
  
Kuss, Ken Das "Kuss" war allerdings durchgestrichen und darunter stand:  
  
PS.: ... lass mich nicht zu lange warten -dämlicher Smiley- ^-^() "Bin ich hier in einer verdammt abgedrehten Komödie???!!! Seit wann ist Ken der Casanova und kann auch noch hellsehen????!!!!!!!" all das hätte Omi in seiner schier endlosen Fassungslosigkeit am liebsten laut herausgeschrieen, aber er gehörte zu den Menschen, die sich selbst in solchen Situationen noch gut im Griff hatten und so war das einzige Geräusch, das er herausbrachte:  
  
"..." Nicht mit Buchstaben zu umschreiben... aber ich glaube behaupten zu können, dass es wohl das verständnisloseste Geräusch seiner Laufbahn war... Die Sekunden der Sprachlosigkeit und Bewegungsunfähigkeit endeten jedoch, wie alles ein Ende hat, und Omi stapfte, ohne besonders lange zu überlegen, auf wackeligen Beinen die Treppe hinauf, in Richtung von Kens Zimmer... nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, nicht mehr zu träumen. Als Quittung tat jetzt sein Arm weh... er hatte es mit dem Kneifen doch ziemlich übertrieben... Schließlich stand er vor Kens Zimmertüre und hob die Hand um anzuklopfen. ||Klopfen? Kommt das nicht etwas dumm... Was soll ich'n dann sagen? ... ---"Ja, ach, Entschuldigung Ken, dass ich hier so reinplatze, aber ich habe da so einen ... Zettel im Kühlschrank gefunden und auf dem stand, dass ich kommen soll... ^-^° Ähm ,zu dir kommen soll... ---|| Nach einigem Überlegen, beschloss er, einfach hinein zugehen, komme was da wolle. (*Händereib*) Vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe einen Spalt breit und linste verstohlen hindurch. Kein Licht, also schlief er wohl... ||Von wegen warten und so... typisch Ken.|| Omi steckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer und sah seinen "Gastgeber" auf dem Bett -hängen-. Ken hatte, allem Anschein nach, dort zuerst gesessen und war dann einschlafender Weise, nach hinten gegen die Wand gekippt. Sein Kopf lehnte umständlich auf seiner rechten Schulter -was weder besonders bequem noch Wirbelsäulenfreundlich aussah- und der Mund stand leicht offen. Jedoch alles in allem, kam die gesamte Situation schon sehr putzig rüber, wie Omi leise kichernd feststellen musste. Er betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen eine Weile... Durch die Lamellen der Jalousie, fiel in weißsilbrigen Streifen das Mondlicht ins Zimmer und malte interessante Muster auf die Bettdecke und Kens nackten Oberkörper... Omi schloss geräuschlos die Türe hinter sich und stellte die Erdbeeren auf den Teppich neben das Bett, während sein Blick die gesamte Zeit über auf Ken haftete. Leise, um den schlafenden Jungen bloß nicht zu wecken, ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Straße. Die Bürgersteige waren menschenleer, niemand schlich um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen herum. Verdammt langweilige Aussicht, beschloss Omi und wandte sich wieder um... interessanteren Dingen zu, wie er grinsend bei sich dachte. Ken beim schlafen zu beobachten, war so ne Sache, die sich schnell zum Hobby entwickeln konnte... Während Omi leise auf das Bett zuschlich und die Hände kurz hinter dem Nacken verschloss, leckte er sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben Ken auf das Bett, und hielt für einen kleinen Moment die Luft an, als Ken leise seufzte, sich zur Seite drehte und so auf das Bett fiel. Omi konnte ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht blicken, und ein leichtes Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Körper als er Kens gleichmäßige Atemzüge auf seiner Haut spürte. Nun waren sie sich schon so nah und obwohl noch nichts geschehen war, fühlte er sich behaglich und unheimlich zufrieden. Sanft strich die Luft, die Ken ein- und ausatmete über die Haut an Omis Beinen und die kleinen Härchen stellten sich auf. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut überkam ihn und er schauderte kurz. Leicht zitternd, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen... Seine Hand tastete auf dem Boden nach den Erdbeeren und er griff danach. "Hmm... Omi..." murmelte Ken leise und ein seliges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Omis Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als er Ken seinen Namen flüstern hörte und dessen Hand glitt über das Laken, streifte sein Bein leicht mit den Fingerspitzen... "Ken-kun..." Omi beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Er biss in eine Erdbeere und ließ etwas Fruchtwasser über Kens Lippen träufeln um es nachher genüsslich abzulecken. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schlug verträumt die Augen auf und wurde leicht rot. Omi lächelte ihn besänftigend an, während er sich den Rest der Erdbeere in den Mund schob, und nach dem Schlucken in einem verführerischen Tonfall flüsterte:  
  
"Hab' deine Einladung gefunden..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+OWARI+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hmm... ist das ein offenes Ende oder ist das ein offenes Ende? *zwinker* ^.~° Aber es geht noch weiter, keine Bange... (dafür ist es ZU offen...) ich hab' mir inzwischen überlegt, das Ganze auf fünf Teile anzulegen... mal schauen, ob ich das gebacken kriege. Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch der zweite Teil gefallen hat! Über Feedback würde ich mich super doll freuen!!! Jilli-vanilli im Dienst: Engelslaecheln@web.de 


	3. Kitten in the bed

Just another lazy day: "Kitten in the bed." - Teil 3/5 Story by: Jil Warnings bzw. Ratings: Yaoi: PG-13 (müsste theopraktisch reichen... hehe!) Omi X Ken; sap(!!!), humor; ein kleines bisschen angst und lime... oder doch schon lemon??? Jedenfalls OOC... Special thanks to: Metatron90akaMisato99; Sabsi; Akyo; Sue & Coco Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen ©Takehito Koyasu & project Weiß. (Klartext: Die gehören *leiderleiderleider* nicht mir und Geld krieg' ich hierfür auch nicht...) ||...|| = Gedanken  
  
"Einladung?" Ken rieb sich mit einer Hand müde die Augen und gab leise schmatzende Geräusche von sich, während er von Omi leicht irritiert und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf angestiert wurde. ||Hmm... Erdbeeren...|| fuhr es durch Kens Hirnwindungen, als seine Zunge über die Lippen glitt, und er verplant fortfuhr: "Was denn... uaah = *gähn* ... für eine Einladung?" Er sah Omi ernsthaft fragend an und so langsam überkam den Jungen eine dunkle Ahnung... "Du meinst... der Zettel im Kühlschrank war *schluck* also nicht von dir?" Ken sah ihn an, als wäre ihm soeben erklärt worden, dass Schafe demnächst die Weltherrschaft übernehmen würden. Mit anderen Worten: Mehr als verpeilt... "Zettel? Wer legt denn Zettel in den Kühlschrank?" Die, meist kurze, Wanderung aus dem Traumland, zurück in die Realität zog sich bei Ken traditionell etwas länger hin, als bei normalen Menschen... das wusste Omi bereits... ( "Ken-Ken! *verzweifelt* Steh doch auf! Wir haben schon neun Uhr!" (Omi Ken: "willnohschlafn... *weiterratz*!" " *schrei* Beweg endlich deinen süßen Arsch aus dem Bett!!!" (Yohji Ken: "hapkeinsüßnarsch... uaah = *gähn* !" "Ken, steh auf! *EimermitkaltemWasserüberKensKopfausleer*" ( Aya Ken: "WHUAAAAISTDASKALT!!!" ) ... diese Nacht schien es besonders lange zu dauern - dass es bereits zwei Uhr vier war, ließ Omi dabei außer acht... Er seufzte und erinnerte sich an Kens gelegentliche Mittagsschläfchen, die er brachte, wenn die Missionen ihn dazu gezwungen hatten eine Nacht mit zwei Stunden Vor-sich-hingedöse zu überleben und am nächsten Tag mehr tot als lebendig im Laden die Kundschaft zu bedienen... und zu beschnarchen. Ken war tatsächlich einmal beim binden eines Straußes eingeschlafen... und wie er da so pennend auf der Theke hang, hätte Omi nicht übel Lust gehabt ihm an den Hintern zu... und sein Hintern war wirklich schön einladend... Erneute Gesprächsaufnahme von Kens Seite, ließ Omi unsanft aus seinen Gedanken fallen: "Ich lege keine Zettel in den Kühlschrank, wieso sollte ich einen Zettel in den Kühlschrank gelegt haben? Was macht das denn für einen Sinn? Ein Zettel im Kühlschrank, auf solche Ideen kommt doch-" quasselte er gedankenlos doch Omi unterbrach ihn barsch, seine Nerven waren mittlerweile wirklich stark angezehrt: "Ist ja schon gut, ich hab's kapiert! Dann hat sich wahrscheinlich Yohji, Mr. Scherzkeks, diesen tollen Joke einfallen lassen..." "Keks?" fragte Ken irritiert und gähnte wieder. "Wieso denn jetzt Keks? Ich hab irgendwie Erdbeergeschmack im Mund..." Seine Zunge fuhr zum wiederholten male über seine Lippen. "Hmm, lecker..." meinte er vergnügt und registrierte zunächst nicht, dass Omi fast schon demonstrativ aufstand und so Anstalten machte, sein Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. "Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Ken, mit jeder Sekunde wacher werdend, und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das dunkle Haar, während er sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Matratze abstützte. "Zurück ins Bett..." kam leise, und hörbar enttäuscht, die Antwort. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir leid..." "Aber..." Ken hatte vor, etwas zu sagen, als sein Blick auf den besagten Zettel fiel und er ihn überflog. Röte breitete sich erneut auf seinen Wangen aus, als er wieder zu Omi aufsah, der nun schon die Hand auf der Türklinke liegen hatte und gerade dabei war, sie hinunter zu drücken. "Niemand hat gesagt, dass du gehen sollst..." Der Jüngere stand unbeweglich an der Schwelle und schloss die Augen. ||Bitte, sag es noch einmal...|| Das Geraschel von Bettzeug war zu hören, und leise Schritte näherten sich Omi von hinten. "Geh nicht." Flüsterte Ken angespannt und schloss liebevoll die Arme um seinen Körper, als Omis Hand die Klinke losließ... er seufzte leise und neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorn, während sich seine gesamten Gedanken auf die zarten Berührungen konzentrierten und er versuchte in sich aufzunehmen, wie warm und weich sich Kens Haut an ihn schmiegte... um bloß nichts zu verpassen oder später zu vergessen... "Bitte, geh nicht..." Die Stimme des achtzehnjährigen zitterte leicht, als er diese Worte in Omis Nacken flüsterte. Es war mehr als Mut, was ihn dazu brachte, diesen Wunsch auszusprechen... Mehr als Verlangen, was ihn dazu brachte diesen Jungen an sich zu drücken und ihn zu streicheln... Kens Hände streiften zart die schmalen Arme, und noch angenehmer strichen seine Lippen federleicht über Hals und Schultern des Anderen... Omi stöhnte leise und schluckte... Fingerspitzen fuhren über seinen Bauch, und begannen zart seinen Nabel zu liebkosen... Langsam fing er an sich umzudrehen, und hoffte inständig, dass Ken seine Umarmung nicht lockern oder gar lösen würde... er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ken hielt ihn fest und drückte seinen Mund bestimmt auf Omis, nachdem sie sich einen kurzen Moment schweigend in die Augen gesehen, und die Gesichtszüge des Gegenübers verlangend studiert hatten. Eine Weile verharrten sie bewegungsunfähig in diesem atemlosen Kuss, doch als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten, schlang Omi die Arme um Kens Hals und drückte ihn feste an sich. "Ich habe von uns geträumt..." flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr und spürte, dass Ken erstaunt einatmete. Er wollte fortfahren, als einige Sekunden Stille herrschte, aber ihm wurde das Wort abgeschnitten: "... etwas schönes?" Kens angenehme Stimme klang interessiert und neugierig und Omi merkte, dass er langsam in Richtung Bett gezogen wurde... "Es war traurig..." flüsterte er an Kens Hals und küsste ihn leicht. "Ich musste weinen..." Er wurde fester umschlungen und ein beschützender Kuss drückte sich auf sein Haar. "Wieso, Omi-kun..." Ken streichelte sanft seinen Rücken und schmiegte seine Wange an Omis. "Wir hatten AngST!-" in diesem Moment stieß Ken an sein Bettgestell, und die beiden flogen mit einem erstauntem Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern, auf die Matratze und blieben dort erst einmal regungslos liegen um diesen Minischock zu verdauen. Omi lag mitten auf Ken und dessen dunklen Augen, fesselten ihn dermaßen, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte... ein Kommentar dazu musste her. Und zwar ein möglichst romantischer, der im Idealfall nicht übermäßig kitschig klingen sollte... "Ich liebe deine Augen." Sagte Omi also, und wunderte sich noch während des Sprechens, wie unglaublich plump diese Worte aus seinem Mund klangen. ||Argh! Was beschisseneres hätte mir echt nich einfallen können...|| Ken jedoch, schien es offensichtlich zu gefallen... Er lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und meinte dann keck: "Ist das alles?" Ein irritierte Blick war Folge dieser Frage, doch schließlich meinte der obenliegende ironisch: "Natürlich! Ich knutsche nur mit dir rum, um deinen Augen möglichst nahe zu sein..." Ken spielte den Beleidigten und wandte sich mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck ab. "Wenn das so ist..." Er merkte unbehaglich, wie Omi sich von seiner Brust abdrückte und sich aufrichtete. "Na, dann kann ich ja doch gehen..." meinte er leichthin und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, welche im Zusammenspiel mit seinem eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck wirklich nicht mehr scherzhaft wirkte. "Von wegen!" reagierte Ken prompt und schnappte sich seinen süßen Schatz wieder. ||Mein süßer Schatz? ... Omi ist wirklich mein...|| "Du bleibst hier und ich lass dich nie wieder los..." Er drückte ihn feste an sich und die beiden fielen zurück auf das Bett, wo sie sich auf die Seite rollten und Gesicht an Gesicht liegen blieben. "Das will ich auch gar nicht." Sagte Omi, mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme und küsste Ken leidenschaftlich. Zuerst nur auf den geschlossenen Mund, aber nach kurzer Zeit begegneten sich ihre Zungen und sie knutschten eine ganze Weile, wirklich mehr als wild herum... Atemlos ließen sie voneinander ab und schnappten schon fast nach Luft. "Davon habe |ich| geträumt!" meinte Ken grinsend und fuhr Omi mit der Hand durch das Haar um hinterher mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Nacken zu kitzeln.  
  
"Du träumst vielleicht Sachen!" kicherte Omi gespielt empört und legte den Zeigefinger auf Kens leicht geöffneten Mund. Dieser leckte kurz über die zarte Fingerkuppe und sah ihn mit verführerisch scharfem Blick an. "Hmm... lass mich noch mal...!" hauchte er mit heiserer Stimme und schloss kurz genießerisch die Augen. Der Jüngere, übrigens total baff, schob seinen Finger zunächst langsam zwischen Kens Lippen und stöhnte schließlich erregt auf, als dieser leicht hineinbiss und seine heiße Zunge mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen die empfindliche Haut fast schon verschlang. ||Oh man, fühlt sich das gut an! Und wenn er... wenn er weiter nach unten gehen würde...|| Omi lief schon bei dem Gedanken daran tiefrot an, und richtete so Kens Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Finger zurück auf sein Gesicht. "Was ist, Omi-kun?" Echte Sorge lag in seinem Blick.  
  
"Hab ich dir weh getan?" Omi schluckte schwer und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Nein. Es ist nur... ich... dachte... wenn du das... tiefer machen würdest --- also... ich meine... aah." Er wich Kens fragendem Blick verschämt aus, und hätte sich für solche, seiner Meinung nach, dermaßen perversen Gedanken am liebsten geohrfeigt. "Sorry, ich... will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen... ich will dichaach, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das sagen soll!" Omi fuhr sich über die Nasenspitze und brachte Ken dazu, verlegen zu lächeln. Mittlerweile hatte er kapiert, was die eigentliche Bedeutung von "tiefer" war. "Hmm..." meinte er leise und strich mit der Hand kurz über Omis Bauch. Der Junge erschauerte leicht und unterdrückte mit großer Mühe das, sich gefährlich schnell anbahnende, Kribbeln zwischen seinen Beinen... "Jetzt bin ich wirklich verlegen..." Omi sah ihn an und erwartete einen enttäuschten bzw. traurigen Blick, aber in Kens Augen lag gleichzeitig tiefstes Verlangen und schüchterne Zurückhaltung. ||Er guckt mich an, als wolle er sagen: "Ich will... darf ich denn wirklich?" ... wenn ich mir da doch wenigstens sicher wäre...|| Der Junge schluckte kurz und entschied sich dafür, erst mal das Thema zu wechseln und seinen 'heißen' Traum zu erzählen. Stammelnd begann er, mit den Fingernägeln das Laken bearbeitend: "Jedenfalls... ich habe geträumt, dass wir... unten in der Küche..." Ken sah ihn erstaunt an und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. "Ich habe dir in der Küche einen geb-" "NEIN." Sagte Omi ungewollt laut und gestikulierte mit der freien Hand wild umher... auf dem anderen Arm lag er nämlich drauf, und so war es ihm nicht möglich beide zu benutzen. "Nein, nein, nein... das meine ich nicht. Das ist gar nicht passiert... ich, ähm... ich hab deinen...- also, dich... angefasst - und..."  
  
Ken wurde rot: "Hmm... ähm, ja... und... war es nicht - gut?" "Alsooo..." Omis Gesicht glühte als er merkte, dass sich ihre Verlegenheit noch zu steigern schien... um ehrlich zu sein, schien sie momentan gar keine Grenzen zu kennen. ||Eigentlich ist das doch total albern! Wir sind beide Jungs! Wir lieben uns und trotzdem bringen wir es nicht fertig über... ganz normale... argh! Ich kann solche Vokabeln ja nicht mal denken!|| "Nein... JA! Also... ach. Das war halt das erste mal, dass ich... einen anderen als mich... ähm..." Omi suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, die sich nicht allzu deutlich in die Phantasie umsetzen ließen, fand aber weder passende Umschreibungen noch einen anderen Ausweg... Ken grinste schelmisch und musste sich so langsam wirklich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Hmja... und, was haben wir in deinem Traum noch so gemacht?" Er nahm, ganz unverfänglich, eine von Omis blonden Haarsträhnen und begann sie hin und herzudrehen und um den Finger zu zwirbeln. Omi nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und gestand mit belegter Stimme (er merkte, dass er seine Hormone mittlerweile wirklich um keinen Preis mehr zurückhalten konnte):  
  
"Ich hab dir an den Arsch gepackt!" Kens Augen weiteten sich erneut mit Erstaunen und er lächelte wissend. "Aha... und... hat's Spaß gemacht?" Omi beschloss, gefangen in völliger Hilflosigkeit, seine Antwort in einen Witz zu verpacken: "Spaß? Du untertreibst..." und dabei schielte er mit eindeutigem Blick an sich hinunter, auf seine Boxershorts. Das Blut schoss erneut in Kens Gesicht und dieses mal auch in mehr südlicher gelegene Regionen seines Körpers... "Also..." hauchte Ken und kniff unbewusst die Beine zusammen. "... hattest du einen Or-"  
  
"JA." Warf Omi wieder mitten in den Raum. ~Stille...~ ||Boah! Dauernd schneide ich ihm an solchen Stellen das Wort ab... dabei dachte ich immer, ich könnte ganz locker mit Sex, und dem ganzen Zeug, umgehen... Okay, versuchen wir es psychologisch: "Reiß dich zusammen, Omi! Sei stark! Mach den Mund auf und laber ganz locker... du bist die Coolness in Person - Scheiße, das is' schon Aya... na ja, was soll's?|| "Du, Ken...?" meinte Omi und schien plötzlich, wie verwandelt. Er war nicht mehr im geringsten verkrampft und fuhr ruhig fort als Ken ihn aufmerksam ansah:  
  
"... wie ist das eigentlich mit Sex?"  
  
Der Ältere schnappte kurz nach Luft und meinte dann, seine Finger in das Laken krallend: "W... Wie meinst du das, Omi?" Die Augenbrauen wurden gespielt verführerisch auf- und ab bewegt und Omi antwortete mit dem oft genug geprobten Tonfall, den er von Yohji gelernt hatte. ||"Immer schön tief sprechen! (Das wirkt sexy...) Verlangend klingen, aber nicht aufdringlich, als wärst du nur auf das eine aus...! So kriegst du sie rum!" --- Haha! SIE!|| Omi lachte sich innerlich kaputt, hütete sich aber, das zu zeigen. "Na ja... werden wir welchen haben?" Ken schluckte und sah Omi misstrauisch an. "Ähm... ich... ähm... ja... - oder? Ich meine: Nur wenn du das wirklich willst! Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun und... aber, das lässt sich, glaub ich, nicht vermeiden... ? Also, ich meine, ich habe ja gar keine Erfahrung und irgendwie..." An seiner Stimme ließ sich erkennen, dass er dem Verzweifeln mehr als nah war.  
  
"... wie kannst du mich so direkt fragen?" Hilfloses Lächeln. Omi musste sich zusammenreißen um auf dieses Lächeln hin nicht prompt über den Ken herzufallen... "Ich krieg schon beim Gedanken daran Nasenbluten..." Ein listiges Kichern war der Kommentar dazu, und Omi strich sanft über Kens Nasenrücken. "Hmm... soll ich deine Nase also schonen, indem ich nicht darüber spreche...?" Unverständnis lag zunächst in Kens Blick, aber dann seufzte er, und sagte aufrichtig: "Nein... natürlich ist das eine Sache, über die wir reden sollten... du hast Recht." Eine geraume Zeit schwiegen beide, und sahen sich nur an. Ken spielte wieder mit Omis Haar, und der Junge hatte begonnen mit seinem Zeigefinger leichte Bahnen auf Kens Brust zu ziehen. Beide schienen sich im Stillen einig, dieses Gespräch auf später zu verlegen...  
  
"Ich... hab dich gern so nah bei mir..." sagte der Ältere leise und blickte Omi tief in die Augen, woraufhin dieser noch etwas enger an ihn heranrutschte. "Hmm... so nah?" fragte er flüsternd, und sah Ken mit unschuldigem Blick an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Arm um Omis Taille. Er zog ihn zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen war. "So nah." Flüsterte Ken und küsste Omi kurz, aber sanft, auf den Mund. "Noch viel näher..." hauchte dieser und schlang ein Bein um Kens Hüfte... ihre Unterkörper pressten sich bestimmt aneinander und Ken wurde etwas rot, als er den Beweis für Omis Erregung so deutlich spürte. Seine Hand strich von Omis Taille über den Saum der Boxershorts und langsam schob er einen Finger hinein. Ein unsicherer Blick. Der Junge hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und schnurrte leicht. Ken hatte bis jetzt gar nicht gewusst, dass Omi zu solch antörnenden Geräuschen fähig war... ||Kätzchen im Haus... Kätzchen im Bett...|| Sein Atem zitterte und der veränderte Luftzug brachte Omi dazu, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. "Was ist?" fragte er leise und drückte seinen Oberschenkel fester an Kens Hüfte und somit ihre Becken aneinander. "Soll ich wirklich?" flüsterte Ken doch sein Blick war eindeutig: Erlaub es mir doch endlich! Omi grinste gerissen. "Was krieg ich denn dafür?" (Och... NAJA!!!) Ken verdrehte die Augen und schluckte, dann atmete er tief ein und presste seine Lippen hart auf Omis. Seine Zunge drang mit einer Bestimmtheit in den Mund des Anderen ein, die Omi praktisch den Atem raubte und ihn so etwas zappeln ließ. Er lieferte sich mit Ken fast schon ein regelrechtes Zungengefecht, aber letztendlich lief es auf einen Gleichstand hinaus und beide kriegten keine Luft mehr. "Ist... ist dir das genug?" keuchte Ken und griff wieder in Omis Haar um seinen Kopf zu sich zu ziehen und leidenschaftliche Küsse auf seinem Gesicht zu verteilen... Der Jüngere stöhnte leise und seine Hand wanderte Kens Rücken hinab. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn um Erlaubnis zu fragen, so, wie Ken es getan hatte, schob er seine Hand in die Boxershorts und streichelte fest den Po seines Freundes. "Hmm... wie in meinem Traum..." keuchte er leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht lauter zu werden... "Deine Haut ist so weich..." flüsterte Ken mit trockener Stimme und streichelte nun auch Omis Hintern. "Wenn wir so weitermachen..." stöhnte Omi nun schon etwas lauter... "... dann... dann krieg ich..." Ken verschloss seine Lippen mit seinem eigenen Mund und flüsterte nach dem Kuss, ebenfalls stöhnender weise: "Shht... shht... sag nichts. Mach einfach nur weiter, hör nicht auf..." Omi öffnete plötzlich die Augen, und Ken bemerkte seinen ernsten Blick mit leichtem Unverständnis. Die Finger der anderen Hand streichelten nun über Kens Wange und Omi sagte mit fester Stimme: "Ken, ich liebe dich." Das "Und ich will auf jeden Fall Sex mit dir haben..." ließ er zunächst lieber weg. Ken lächelte ihn happy an, und küsste ihn nach einer ganzen Weile mehr als zufriedenem Gegrinse, auf die verschwitzte Stirn. "Ich dich auch, Omi. Ich dich auch..." Der Junge seufzte zufrieden in Kens Halsbeuge. Sein Mund küsste sich langsam und zunehmend leidenschaftlich über Schlüsselbein und Brust, wanderte immer weiter hinab und blieb schließlich beim Bauchnabel liegen um ihn eingehend zu erforschen. Omis Zunge strich in bestimmten Bahnen um Kens Nabel und sein Mund saugte zeitweise, kurz an der weichen Bauchdecke. Hier und da ein kleiner Kuss... die Zungenspitze in der warmen Haut versenkt und leicht gekreist... Omi fühlte sich echt gut. Er wusste, lernte, was er machen musste um Ken Geräusche der Lust zu entlocken, und das brachte ihn seiner eigenen Erlösung einen Schritt näher, ließ ihn dabei, sich fast ein wenig mächtig fühlen... Als er merkte, dass Ken kurz davor war, zu kommen, hätte Omi vor verlangen fast zugebissen, doch stattdessen streifte er ihm die Shorts ganz von den Hüften und nahm ihn ohne zu zögern in sich auf... Der Ältere warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut Omis Namen. Mit zitternden Fingern riss er dem gut beschäftigten Jungen ebenfalls die Shorts herunter. Heiße Feuchtigkeit... das Lecken von Omis Zunge vereint mit dem verlangenden Streicheln seiner Pobacken, brachten Ken schließlich zum Höhepunkt... er keuchte laut und seine Finger krallten sich angespannt in die Haare des Anderen. Seine Umgebung schon nicht mehr wahrnehmend, stöhnte er immer wieder unterdrückt Omis Namen und küsste mit bebenden Lippen den Nacken des Jungen. "Oh Gott... Omi...!" heiseres flüstern nah an seinem Ohr. Omi liebte es, Kens vor Erregung zitternde Stimme zu hören und seinen Atem auf der bloßen Haut zu spüren... er liebte die Wärme und den Geschmack, welche sich in seinem Mund ausbreiteten. Der Junge schluckte alles hinunter, und wunderte sich, wie schnell er sich an diesen Geschmack zu gewöhnen schien, denn irgendwie fand er es völlig normal. Es war einfach völlig normal... und richtig. Noch nie, war ihm etwas so natürlich vorgekommen, wie das, was er hier mit Ken... "Und jetzt lass mich dich..." hauchte der Ältere mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen und küsste Omi so zärtlich auf den Mund, das diesem schwindelig wurde vor Glück. Er schlang die Arme um Kens Nacken und streichelte seine Wirbelsäule hinab... Und wieder hinauf... zu den Schulterblättern... Omi seufzte leise -fast schon verzückt-. Ken drehte ihn sanft unter sich und küsste ihn, etwas stürmischer, in die Kissen. Eine leichte Röte stieg in das Gesicht des blonden Jungen, als er sich zurücklehnte und zwischen zwei süßen, kleinen Küssen leise fragte: "W... war das - okay?" Kens Lächeln, welches auf diese Frage hin folgte, ließ Omis Herz fast schmelzen... Er fühlte sich so unendlich zufrieden und glücklich, wenn Ken ihn so anlächelte... "Mehr als okay..." flüsterte der Gefragte grinsend, legte seinen Kopf ruhig auf Omis warmen Bauch und kuschelte sich für einen kleinen Moment an den schmalen Jungen unter sich. Seine Finger strichen über dessen Brust, während sein Mund zurückhaltend begann, kleine Küsse um den Nabel herum zu verteilen. Omi stöhnte leise, als Kens Zunge langsam hineinglitt und er begann an der empfindlichen Haut zu saugen. "Hmm... Ken-kun..."  
  
Der Junge vergrub seine Finger in den Haaren des Anderen und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht lauter zu werden... Ken Mund wanderte weiter hinab... über Omis Beckenknochen, bis er schließlich an seinem Ziel angelangt war... vorsichtig nahm er die Erektion des Jüngeren in sich auf und leckte zart über die empfindsame Haut... Omi keuchte laut und wurde bis über beide Ohren rot, als er die geschmeidigen Bewegungen von Kens Zunge spürte... er hätte nicht im Traum gedacht, dass es so schön sein würde... Verdammt, es war so was von schön, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen...  
  
Vor Glück leise weinend, kam auch Omi, mit einem Schrei von Ekstase in Kens Mund... Einige Sekunden verstrichen in Atemlosigkeit, doch schließlich meldete sich der dunkelhaarige Junge wieder: "Shhh...!" hauchte er liebevoll und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen des Jungen unter ihm, seinen Kopf wieder auf dem bequemen Bauch platziert. Omi kicherte ebenfalls: "Stimmt, wir sollten leiser sein, wenn Yohji und Aya uns hören..." Und, als hätte jemand: "KLAPPE, UUUUND ACTION!" gerufen, hörte man prompt ein lautes Hämmern gegen die Wand... Yohjis Zimmer war direkt nebenan. "Scheiße, Yohjis Zimmer ist direkt nebenan!" Omis Flüstern klang entgeistert und, wie mit einem Schlag, völlig aufgelöst. Müdes Murmeln drang durch diese Wand, welche dummer weise wirklich sehr sehr dünn zu sein schien, und es klang verdächtig nach "Langsam mal gut da drüben, will schlafen!". Der Jüngere lief zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht knallrot an, und brachte Ken somit erneut zum Kichern. "Und wenn schon... sollen sie doch hören, wie sehr wir uns lieben..."  
  
Indem er die Bettdecke über sie beide zog und Omi an sich drückte, hörte man ihn flüstern:  
  
"... so sehr, dass mich nicht einmal ein katanaschwingender Aya davon abhalten kann..." Ein kleiner Kuss wurde lächelnd auf Kens Lippen gezielt. "Sehr romantisches Beispiel..." Jedoch wurde der verträumte Blick des blonden Jungen düster und leichte Verzweiflung war aus dem Klang seiner Stimme heraus zu hören, als er fast schon monoton fortfuhr: "... aber was, wenn er wirklich dagegen ist...?" ... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+OWARI+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sehr gute Frage, nicht wahr? (Ich, an Omis und/oder Kens Stelle, würde mir von ihm ja nicht die Tour vermasseln lassen... aber Weiß ist eben Weiß, und wenn er mit schlagfertigen Argumenten ankommt... upsii...) Im übrigen will ich mich an dieser Stelle bei allen Aya-Fans dicke entschuldigen: SORRY!!! Bis jetzt ist der rothaarige Bishounen auch echt nicht wichtig gewesen für den *räusper* "Verlauf" der Story... nya, nun wird er ja etwas wichtiger... wenn das denn so läuft, wie ich mir das vorstelle... *grübel* Trotzdem noch mal Entschuldigung!!!  
  
Ich hoffe, der dritte Teil gefällt euch genau so gut, wie der erste und zweite... Über Feedback und Kommentare würde ich mich, wie immer eben, super doll freuen!!!  
  
Jilli-vanilli im Dienst: Engelslaecheln@web.de 


End file.
